The Cancer Center is requesting Development Funds to support recruitment, pilot projects, three developing Cores and one developmental project. The project and Cores will strengthen the Cancer Center by addressing specific research needs, increasing its value to the local community, and promoting collaboration among investigators. * Recruitment: We are requesting funds to facilitate key appointments in collaboration with departments over the next five years. *Pilot Projects: We are requesting funds to support a multi-investigator pilot project award on an annual basis * The Pharmacokinetics and Pharmacodynamics Core will provide expertise, resources, services, and technologies to enhance research in therapeutic sciences and support study design and data analysis. * The Preclinical Imaging Core will address the growing importance and potential of imaging technologies, with the goal of establishing an imaging facility that includes ultrasound and bioluminescence technologies. * The Population Core will aim to facilitate research in epidemiology and risk stratification and advance research collaboration amongst the Cancer Center members and the Kaiser Permanente Division of Research. * The Informatics for Scientific Data Management in Core Facilities project addresses the range of unique informatics challenges related to research conduct and data management.